


The Dad running club

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Marty attempts to take Jonah and T,J on a run, it goes as well as a realistically expected.
Series: Future One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Dad running club

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most serious fic but I was in the mood for something less serious since my last fic was my longest, let me know if you would prefer more serious fics or more lighthearted fics or a combination, I personally think I'm better at more lighthearted fics but idk what you guyses opinions are of which you prefer.

Marty was waiting for a solid 10 minutes outside the spoon, when T.J and Jonah agreed on the meeting time he was hoping they would arrive on time. 

T.J arrived only about 5 minutes late. Marty quickly noticed that he wasn’t alone.

“T.J why are you wearing your child?” He saw Alex smiling at him from a baby sling.

T.J looked confused “It’s nice out, I thought he would like the fresh air. I’m a little late because this thing had so many safety precautions Cyrus and I had to read through, and like only a few pictures to take.”

Marty just accepted it “It’s fine, we aren’t going on that long of a run today anyways, I figured you and Jonah are pretty out of shape.” 

“I am not, I was doing so good at that basketball match with Buffy, I barely even gassed out.”

“Basketball and long distance running are two very different things, you need to build endurance first.”

Marty was going to say more but he noticed Jonah casually strolling up, 5 leashes in hand.

“Jonah, I thought you were only bringing Max?” Marty asked.

Jonah handed two leashes to T.J. “I can’t show favoritism, Lucy gets very jealous.” 

“Then why didn't you just bring Max and Lucy?”

“Because Milo, Lily and Bella all looked so sad when I was about to walk out, I can’t say no to these little faces.” Jonah crouched down to dog level and was ambushed by all 5 who were all trying to give him doggy kisses.

Marty tried to just make the best of the situation “It’s fine, I was planning on us mostly walking today anyways, plus I love animals, I have a cat at home.”

  
Jonah smiled “That’s the spirit Marty.” He proceeded to hand Marty Max’s leash and some poop bags. 

T.J remembered something before they set out “We have to wear these.” T.J pulled out three sweatbands.

Jonah grabbed one and put it on with enthusiasm. Marty just gave T.J a “seriously” look.

“You’re already wearing those finger shoes and that fanny pack that you claim isn’t a fanny pack because it goes on the side, what’s one more thing.” T.J said.

Marty grabbed the band and put it on.

“Now we are the dad running club.” Jonah said with a bright smile.

“You aren't even a dad.” Marty said as he burst ahead.

“Dogs are basically just kids that just go to the bathroom outside.”

“I can get Cyrus to make T-shirts or Emma could, she made that hood-” T.J said before being interrupted

“The sweatbands are enough, at least Max walks decently close to my normal pace.” Marty stated. Him and Max were a solid bit ahead of Jonah and T.J who had two dogs each. 

T.J tried to strum up conversation “This is nice, maybe we can do some gym sessions too, I bet Buffy could get us a discount.” 

Jonah seconded that “We can all get gym dad shirts then too.” 

Marty rolled his eyes “We should stick to walking, judging by the looks we are getting from across the street I don’t think the running dad club will get any new members,”

T.J noticed a woman literally filming from across the street “It must be because of those shoes Marty is wearing.

“It may have something to do with the fact that we have 5 dogs with us, and a small child.”Marty yelled out.

“Marty, if your attitude doesn't improve you may be kicked out of this club.” Jonah said with a smirk.

Marty just gave up “Can we just give up on this and go to the park? I think I’ll just do my daily run later. Emma is at Andi’s until two so I have time. Alex and the dogs I’m sure would love the park today.”

T.J and Jonah both smiled at the idea. Soon they were in the park, Jonah was engaged in a game of frisbee with the dogs while T.J pushed Alex in the swing.

Marty caught the frisbee “No offense, but I think we should just stick to park trips, I don’t think you or T.J are cut out for the whole long distance thing, you both are out of breath just from walking to the park, and that’s like a hundredth of a marathon.”

Jonah agreed “Yeah, but I am keeping the sweatband.”

T.J joined in from the swing “I think I’ll just have Buffy train me, she really knows her stuff.””

Marty smiled “Why do you want to get back in shape so bad anyways?”

“It definitely has nothing to do with one of Cyrus’ relatives making a comment about my baby weight.” 

Marty and Jonah may have failed at holding in laughter.

“She said I lost it, but if Cyrus and I ever have more kids, I am not going to have another comment like that if I can help it.”

“Please tell everyone if you use Buffy as a surrogate again, the amount of questions I got were a few too many, especially since we were still together at the time.”

T.J shook his head “If we have any more we decided to adopt, but that’s still a long way down the road, Jonah will probably have 10 dogs by then.” 

Jonah disagreed “I am capped at 5, my neighbors had to beg me to stop adopting.” 

“I think I’m capped at one, Emma is having a sleepover with Hamza tonight and I really don’t know how to handle two kids.” Marty seemed worried.

Jonah offered his advice “Make Hamza practice the drills I taught him.”

Marty just gave a glare “Jonah, I am not going to do your job for you.” 

Jonah smiled “I’m just kidding, he’s a good student, I think I’m really getting the hang of the guitar teacher thing, I do have Bowie to help me though, maybe I should try coaching ultimate, but like with dogs, we can call it dogtimate.” 

T.J thought for a moment how to respond “Jonah, that is worse idea than most of our high school ideas, and we had a lot of bad ones.” T.J got Alex out of the swing and decided to get him rehooked up in the wrap sling.

“T.J, please just use a stroller if we ever do this again..” Marty was practically begging.

“Fine, but you’re breaking Alex’s heart, he loves this.” Marty couldn't deny the baby looked happy.

“I’ll let you have this one.”

Jonah took two leashes in his hand and the three started to head back home.

T.J called Cyrus during his lunch break at his office to recount the events of the day.“He loved it, yeah we went to the park, Alex really loves the swings, I think he’s already more of a daredevil then middle school you, he at least swung higher, Yes I got a few pictures and a video. Oh by the way, can I borrow that one sweater you have with the Stars? It’s space week in preschool and I am not letting the kids convince me to dress as an astronaut again.I would rather just stretch one of your sweaters out then be stuck in that helmet.” The highlights of the conversation could be heard by Marty and Jonah.

Marty was on his own phone sending a text at the same time he sent one text to Buffy “You still down to run sometime, Jonah and T.J are too much of dads to take this fitness journey seriously.” 

By this point Jonah had all 5 leashes, so he was unable to send a text or call anyone but he just smiled anyways, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic may be a bit longer than usual since I had a few stockpiled but now have none in storage. Wanted to do at least one dumbass trio fic. Jonah and T.J were kind of being annoying but I see Marty as the most normal of the three so I sort of played it up. Sorry for no ships really but I did chuck in some Muffy and Tyrus scraps for ya'll. Next fic will probs be Andi centered but idk who else will be in it yet. probs Quinn at the very least since she needs fleshed out more. I know Emma is kind of my only O.C with a huge personality so far but I didnt want the O.C's to take over. Probs Bowie too since he's just been introduced in my fics. Do any of ya'll read these rants lol? Idk if ya'll do but I like wriiing them. Also yes my idea for T.J wearing a baby sling came from Craig from Dream Daddy dating simulator.


End file.
